Adversarios
by Cassiopeiacataleya
Summary: "Draco en latín significa: Dragón. Una vez alguien dijo: Los Dragones no solo son Bestias, son criaturas incomprendidas; si había alguien que amara comprender las cosas era Hermione Granger"
1. Sinopsis

_**Nota de la Autora**_ **: La siguiente historia, es creada exclusivamente por (Cataleya Cassiopeia) como un acto de fanatismo ante la idea de una relación entre los personajes de la saga Harry Potter "Draco Malfoy" y" Hermione Granger" que pertenecen a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling (si alguna vez lee esto, Sra. Rowling, usted cambio mi vida, Gracias)**

 **La historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Harry Potter, exactamente en el sexto año de estudio de los personajes principales.**

Sinopsis/ Prologo:  
"Draco" en latín significa: Dragón, "Malfoy" en Francés significa: Mala fe. Y ciertamente estos aspectos definían al Rey de Slytherin.  
Tal cual como un Dragón de Mala Fe que despide llamaradas ardientes de fuego por su boca, el joven Draco podría hacer con sus palabras que tu te sintieras tan mal y tan dolido como si su fuego te quemara la piel y otro aspecto (solo con las chicas guapas y sangre pura) Draco hacia de su boca un tanque lascivo que hacía que todas ellas le desearan. Draco era famoso en Hogwarts porque su padre era un mortifago, miembro del ministerio de magia y su familia tenia un linaje de "solo sangre pura" también por ser demasiado millonario, heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, pero era famoso en varias partes del mundo y en Hogwarts por supuesto porque recientemente se había convertido en un Don Juan y según la revista Corazón de Bruja el soltero más codiciado de Reino Unido UK. Una vez alguien dijo: Los Dragones no solo son Bestias, son criaturas incomprendidas; si  
había alguien que amara comprender las cosas era Hermione Granger,la amiga de Harry Potter, la chica del trío dorado, la chica más inteligente y de las brujas más poderosas de Hogwarts a pesar de ser una hija de Muggles, o, como diría Draco y más de un Slytherin, una "sangre sucia". Hermione y Draco se conocieron a los 11 años de edad en King Cross, ella estaba nerviosa por entrar a un nuevo mundo, estaría sola, sin mamá o papá, en un castillo enorme, iba a conocer todo un mundo diferente, por supuesto no se anticipó a que algunos magos le menospreciarian por su origen, Draco era uno de ellos, el que hacía más ahínco en dejarla mal, Draco no espero a llegar a Hogwarts para lanzar su primera llamarada, (la que más le había dolido) cuando vio que ella no se despedía de nadie en la plataforma supo que era una "sangre sucia" porque los Muggles no pueden pasar allí, simplemente dijo en voz alta lo poco que ella a su parecer era y que no merecía ir a Hogwarts, ella simplemente se contuvo y le expresó lo maleducado y patético que era, nunca había llorado frente a él, pero si que la había hecho llorar varias veces, por la noches, cuando era más débil, cuando era una niña. Pero eso ya había terminado, ahora ella era diferente. O eso creía.


	2. Capitulo 1 - La génesis

Capítulo 1 - La Génesis

Harry Potter Cumpliría 16 años, para sorpresa de él mismo los Dursley ese día tenían una cena con el posible nuevo socio del señor Vernon, como hace unos años tuvieron un incidente terrible gracias al travieso Dobby, el elfo doméstico (ahora libre) en una situación parecida, los Dursley le dijeron a Harry que ese día podía desaparecer por ahí con sus chiflados amigos, (ellos no recordaron que fuera su cumpleaños, solo lo hicieron porque no querían que pasara nada similar esta vez, debía ser todo perfecto) Entonces Harry envió a Hedwig a casa de su amiga Hermione contándole esta noticia y ella le dijo que lo podría ir a pasar a su casa que quedaba en Londres también, no tan cerca de Privet Drive pero usando el Metro llegaría sin problemas a su destino. Llegó el día y Harry muy contento fue hasta la casa de su amiga, le sorprendió tremendamente encontrarse allí con los Weasley, y una fiesta organizada, una para el! El mismo dijo: "es muy loco no haberme imaginado esto sabiendo que tengo los amigos que tengo, muchas gracias a todos", después de esta grata celebración que fue lo único que hizo sonreír a Harry después de la muerte de Sirius, su querido padrino, pasaron unas cuantas semanas y entonces Hermione y Harry pudieron ir a pasar parte de su verano en la Madriguera y luego volver a su nuevo año en Hogwarts.

La estación de King's Cross estaba llena de gente vestida raro según los muggles, los magos pasaban a la plataforma 9-3/4, los chicos de once años se encontraban nerviosos son su nuevo ingreso y los mayores felices de encontrarse de nuevo en Hogwarts con sus amigos y de por fin poder hacer magia. El expreso de Hogwarts casi emprendía su típico viaje. Antes de entrar en la plataforma Hermione se despidió de sus padres, en la plataforma de la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley, le daba un poco de nostalgia dejarlos por tanto tiempo, pero sabía que se escribirían y que volvería a casa con ellos en Navidad, para luego ir de nuevo a París. Arrastraba su baúl y la jaula de Crookshanks, su gato, un poco ida.

Esta vez ya no sentía nervios de lo desconocido, también era más valiente por eso de la ida al ministerio el año anterior, el andén estaba lleno de gente alegre, como siempre.

–Hola Neville, como estas? – dijo Hermione a Longbottom.

-Hola! Muy Bien, Gracias Hermione. – dijo él, ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando. Allí estaban todos sus compañeros de casa y sus amigos prefectos de las otras también, casi todos con cambios de look, diferentes cortes de pelo, más altos, en fin, lo de siempre.

Distinguió 2 figuras de gente pálida y vestida por completo de negro, un chico y una mujer, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, este año no estaba el Sr. Lucius, no era de extrañar, él mismo les había atacado en el ministerio, como Voldemort había regresado él fue corriendo hasta su amo, el año anterior estuvo a punto de matarles a ella y a sus mejores amigos en el Ministerio, de tan solo recordar sintió como si su estómago caía al piso. El Rubio platino le dio un abrazo a su madre y se despidió, estaban a una puerta de ella, antes de subir su baúl, el le dedico una corta mirada inexpresiva a Hermione y luego frunció el ceño, Ante este acto Hermione sintió como un pinchazo en su estómago.

-Necesitas ayuda con eso? – la voz la saco estrepitosamente de sus pensamientos.

-Hmm… Si, por favor, Gracias Ron.- le dijo a su amigo y luego se regaño por esa distracción con "El Rey de las Serpientes". Se rió mentalmente por esa expresión y le paso el baúl a Ron.

-No hay de qué.- Le sonrió Ron.

Sus Amigos siempre eran así, serviciales, amables, caballeros, eran gente humilde, no como ciertas personas que aunque fueran extremadamente ricos le parecían demasiado Egoístas y maleducados. Que? Esas cualidades solo las asociaba a 2 familias, a uno de sus tíos maternos y a los Malfoy. Se adentro en el tren y allí le vio de nuevo, en el pasillo del tren, avanzando de espalda a ella, en el primer compartimiento se detuvo, abrió la puerta y de su bolsillo sacó la brillante insignia, e hizo que los que ya estaban allí se salieran.

Hermione detestaba esas actitudes, no era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, de hecho eso no se comparaba, odiaba esa maldita excusa: "Porque yo, aparte del Rey de las Serpientes, soy un Malfoy y Prefecto de Hogwarts", abusaba de ese privilegio a su antojo, pero como Snape era su defensor, ella tenía que tragarse su opinión, su rabia y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, el año anterior Malfoy había bajado los ataque verbales a sus amigos y a ella, cosa que agradecía para sus adentros.

Hermione Recordaba siempre las palabras de Draco con mucho dolor y odio: "Apestosa Sangresucia, Impura, Rata de Biblioteca etc… en Hogwarts había muchos magos hijos de Muggles, no solo ella, Malfoy los odiaba a todos pero tenía como preferencia meterse con ella, cosa que Hermione no había comprendido.

En el tren se hallaba ella, con la mirada perdida en su libro Muggle: "Romeo y Julieta" este clásico ella lo había adquirido este mes, se lo dio su madre, no le gustaban mucho las historias de amor pero, ya que, eso era lo que había, sus amigos Ginny, Ron y Harry hablaban animadamente sobre lo bueno que era regresar al colegio. Un maullido muy fuerte le sobresaltó y se fijó en que había olvidado sacar a su gato de su jaula mientras viajaba y al sacarlo este seguía inquieto, se fijó que sus bebedero estaba seco, seguro tenía sed. Pensó en hacerlo con magia pero aun no llegaban al colegio y su varita estaba guardada en su baúl, mejor ir a por ella.

-Espera aquí, Crookshanks, ahora vuelvo chicos.

-Bueno -respondieron los tres al unísono.

Hermione salió del cubículo y camino por el pasillo, en otros cubículos estaban otros amigos y conocidos, algunos le saludaron con la mano y ella correspondió, avanzó más y vio que Malfoy estaba solo en su cubículo, muy raro que sus matones no se encontraran con él allí, caminó hasta el cubículo-baño, entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella, se miró en el espejo, este año se sentía más atractiva, le parecía un comentario bastante egocéntrico pero aff, no está mal echarse flores a uno mismo de vez en cuando. Su cabello era rizado, ya no una maraña despeinada, había ido a una peluquería muggle arrastrada por su madre y allí se hizo un montón de tratamientos, le gusto el cambio y ahora aplicaba un poco de magia de vez en cuando para mantenérselo, su rostro era delgado y perfilado, ya casi no se le veía la redondez que la asociaran a la infancia, pero tampoco se veía completamente adulta, era delgada, su madre había tratado que fuera a una academia de modelaje, pero esas cosas no le gustaban a ella. Sonrió después de recordar ese día… Toc, Toc, Toc se sobresaltó con el sonido de la puerta "Malfoy" pensó fastidiada y dijo: "Un momento", lleno el bebedero y salió. Para su sorpresa no era Malfoy, era Cho Chang, le saludo y caminó, el tren pasó por el túnel de siempre que apagaba la luz del día, eran 15 segundos aproximadamente, se detuvo un momento apoyada a la pared del tren y se preguntó: ¿Por qué cuando Cho toco la puerta pensé automáticamente en Malfoy? Que estúpida. La luz volvió y cuando pudo ver estaba apoyada en frente del cubículo de él, de Malfoy, por un instante le vio y estaba dormido, parecía profundo su sueño, el cabello platino le caía en la frente, solo de los lados, su nariz era muy recta y no era tan grande, sus labios rosa no tenían esa expresión de siempre, como un poco ladeada, tenía el codo izquierdo apoyado al alféizar de la ventana y su mano sostenía su cabeza, nunca le había visto tan tranquilo, incluso parecía, um ¿tierno? Ja! Eso no, y tenia las mangas arriba a la altura de los codos, se fijo en su brazo pálido, como toda su piel y no había marca tenebrosa. Aun se dijo, y siguió caminando, es que ella no dudaba que un día el se convertiría en uno de ellos. Wow, decir mentalmente "Malfoy" muchas veces le había dado un pequeño dolor de cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 2 -MALFOY, Malfoy, mal foy

Capítulo 2 - MALFOY, Malfoy, malfoy, Mal Foy

-Por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunto Ron

-Tanto?- Dijo ella asombrada

-Si, más de quince minutos, creo. –Que? Cómo iba a durar tanto?, maldición! Cuanto tiempo se habría quedado viendo al imbécil de Malfoy?, alguien le había visto?

-Bueno, hable un momento con Luna, Ron. –Mintió, wow, mintió, nunca mentía. Le acercó el bebedero y su gato le miro mal, su aplastada cara le hacía un reclamo y ella se sintió un poco alarmada por eso, le dio una caricia para tratar de compensarlo pero el gordo Crook era difícil de convencer.

-Ya veo –Dijo Ron más tranquilo.

-Quien creen que se incorpore este año como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?- Dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Umm. No se, espero que no sea Snape. – Protesto Ginny.

-Ni yo.- Dijo Ron

-Espero que no sea él… -Dijo Hermione

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado y dijo: Bueno nadie podría ser peor que Umbridge.

-Oh! Por favor! Menos mal! Esa vieja me hizo la vida imposible.- Vociferó Ginny.

-Y a nosotros.- Dijeron los otros tres..- Se rieron para variar y así siguieron hasta llegar al colegio. Hermione se olvidó momentáneamente de esa historia Muggle que a ratos le gustaba y a ratos odiaba.

Ya en Hogwarts todo fue maravilloso como siempre, después de la selección de los nuevos estudiantes se acomodaron para degustar las delicias de la noche que aunque a Hermione no le agradaba la idea de que los elfos fueran esclavos ya se había resignado a que esa era su naturaleza y ellos se sentían ofendidos de ser libres, todo el colegio se miraba feliz, normal. Harry en especial irradiaba felicidad.

-Hogwarts mi querida Hogwarts enseñanos magia por favooooor! Nosotros te lo suplicamos oh! Querida Hogwarts danos más de eso por favooor! – Canturreo Ron arrancando la risa de todos a su alrededor.

-Pero que demonios fue eso?-Se burló Harry reventando de risa.

-Que? Es solo que el sombrero este año se ha pasado de bueno, debe de pasar todo el año inventando la letra -Se rio

-Creo que deberías afinar un poco Ron, eso haría que tu voz se hiciera pasable, le quitaría un poco lo aterrador. –Dijo Hermione. Y hasta ella misma se asombro de sus palabras, todos se rieron de nuevo. Cuando levanto la vista se fijó en que alguien de otra mesa le miraba, le miraba de manera intrigante, giro la vista y allí se

encontró con un par de ojos de plata. Se le erizó toda la piel, bajo la mirada y cuando la levantó el estaba hablando con Pansy, o más bien reclamándole algo. Draco "hurón" Malfoy.

-No? Hermione?

-Eh? Ah sisi! Harry

-Ves Ron?- Y estalló de risa.

Esa noche del 1 de septiembre ya estaba avanzada en sus horas y todos los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor se iban a la cama con el corazón contento por la deliciosa cena y el sabor del reencuentro entre sus amigos "casi hermanos" que conservaban desde la infancia, o al menos eso sentía Hermione, subió hasta su habitación, había sido un día feliz pero algo pesado por el viaje y todo el ajetreo. A Hermione le pesó un poco tener que volver a compartir cuarto con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, el dúo más entrometido de todo el colegio, las veía como minis Rita Skeeter pero sin tanta maldad. En su nueva habitación, la de 6to año le conmovió que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido, parecía como si solo hace solo unas horas hubiese pisado el castillo por primera vez, y sonrió entusiasmada por aprender más. Acomodo su baúl al pie de la cama, se dio un baño para relajarse y al salir su cuerpo recibió una fría brisa de septiembre que anunciaba el fin del verano y el comienzo silencioso de la noche, divisó la ventana abierta y a Parvati asomada, el escalofrío que le dio le hizo recordar el que sintió en la cena a causa de la mirada fija del rubio malcriado.

-Cierra eso por favor, me voy a helar! -Le dijo con un tono más que chillón a la chica Hindú

-Aaay Mione, pero si estamos apenas empezando el año, tranquila. Ama la paz- e hizo un gesto con su mano, en señal de paz.

Hermione se dedicó a ignorarlas y se acostó en su nueva cama, este año el colchón era más suave que el anterior. Sus compañeras eran muy ruidosas y aun no apagaban la luz, eso le hizo adoptar de nuevo la estrategia de correr el dosel Escarlata. Vago en sus pensamientos, y en todos se hallaba Drac…MALFOY. Maldición! Estaba filosofando acerca de él, podría ser que el fuera, ehm digamos un hijo de puta, con todas sus letras porque si, o habia una razon? su madre, Jane, siempre decía que no había gente mala, solo gente dolida.

Tratando de evadir el tema escuchó a sus compañeras por un momento.

-Mira Lavi! Desde aquí se ve una nueva constelación! Mi padre me ha hablado de ella, se llama Draco!, o sea, Dragón, fíjate! –Parvati grito! Emocionada con su nuevo Telescopio

-Ah sí? Pero yo no veo más que un montón de puntitos.-Lavender en serio podía ser un poco ignorante.

-No son puntitos, Mira! Esas tres grandes al oeste forman un triángulo, que es la cabeza, de la más grande de las tres hacia el noreste hay otra grande un poco distanciada, ese es el cuello, tiene otra cerca y luego una grande hacia el sureste, de allí le siguen otras cuatro que corresponden al cuerpo y luego al este hay una muy grande y más al este dos pequeñas que son la cola! No es increíble?

-Por supuesto que es increíble! No veo más que puntos Parv!

-Uuuuiiich no creo que no veas! Está allí muy claro! Esta constelación es de mis favoritas. –a Parvati se le daba bien todo ese asunto, Adivinación, Astronomía.

-Como dices que se llamaba?

-Draco, significa Dragón.

-ajajajajaja! rio con ganas Lav lav -El señor Malfoy sí que quiere a su hijo, no crees? –Se burló Lavender – Ese nombre! Aunque en particular tiene sentido, Draco es algo así como una Dragón, muy déspota.

-Uno muy sexy – Dijo Parvati y luego se rió con mucho ímpetu

-Pues, si, es sexy, aunque no es mi tipo, muy fanfarrón para mi gusto

-Ajaaaa a ti te gusta es sin el "Fanfa" solo Ron!

Y Lavender soltó una risita nerviosa – Cállate! A partir de allí Hermione solo escucho murmullos.

Ostras! Es que ese día todo apuntaba a él? El hurón albino estaba

teniendo mucho protagonismo en su mente, ya era hora de dejar de pensar estupideces y dormir- se regañó Hermione

Pero si eso le parecía protagonismo, entonces era una incógnita que Hermione pudiera soportar todo lo que le venía.

Lo leiste? Que te parecio? Esta bien? Mal? Fatal? jajajja queridas necesito opiniones! Reviews? Favs? Please!

Con mucho cariño, Cataleya Cassiopeia. ;3


	4. Capítulo 3 - El joven Malfoy

Capítulo 3 - El Joven Malfoy.

(Narrador omnisciente apuntando a Draco) El joven Malfoy.

"1 de Septiembre, ya, tan rápido, Maldición! Es tiempo de volver al colegio, si es que a ese lugar se le puede llamar así". Se dijo el joven de los Malfoy, estaba acostado en su prestigiosa cama, digna de un Rey! Y es que Él lo era! El Rey de Slytherin. El príncipe de su casa! Ya era tiempo de ir a cubrir su reinado, de despedirse momentáneamente de la mansión Malfoy, del descanso diario, de volar por sus jardines, de viajar a distintos países, de ver a su madre a diario, ya era tiempo. Su padre desde hacía un año más o menos había estado viajando mucho, por eso de el Señor Tenebroso, Draco estaba muy claro en todos esos temas, ya no era un niño, sabía que sus padres eran mortifagos y que algún día él también lo sería, porque eso era lo que quería, o no? Desde pequeño su padre le había enseñado todo, como debía comportarse, como debía pararse, como debía mirar, cómo debía pensar, que debía despreciar y que adorar.

Aunque algunas cosas le parecían raras, como eso de recurrir a casarse con una prima y procrear para mantener limpia la sangre, pero era algo que aceptaba.

Draco no sabía lo que era Amor, recibía cariño, si, su madre a veces era muy melosa con él, su padre antes había sido cariñoso también, sabía lo que era recibir sumisión, también, tenía muchos elfos domésticos a su servicio y su propios compañeros de la escuela también eran sus sumisos, sabía lo que era pasión, si, por su cama ya habían pasado varias chicas, a pesar de su corta edad, pero Draco nunca había recibido Amor. Y tampoco quería recibirlo porque... no sabia que era, nunca le habían dado ese concepto, sus padres opinaban que el amor era algo de estúpidos muggles, siempre que veía a alguien casarse era porque sus padres o sus familias así lo habían acordado. Nunca había visto un acto voluntario.

Alguien tocó a su puerta. el dio la orden de que pasara, un elfo entró, para asistirlo, como siempre.

-Señor Draco recuerde que hoy es su retorno al colegio, quiere que acomode sus cosas?

-Si, está todo allí, ten cuidado con mi escoba nueva, dale una pulida antes de meterla al baúl y no lo cierres, hay otras cosas que quiero llevarme. Alimenta a Gradius, dale algo especial, y dile que vaya por sí mismo a Hogwarts. -Gradius era el ave mensajera de Draco, no era una lechuza, era un Fénix.

-Si, señor, su baño está preparado. Su madre lo esperará para tomar el desayuno.

-Está mi padre?

-No, señor, se ha ido hace un rato, dijo que le dijera que como siempre, honrara su nombre. Señor.

Draco no respondió y se dio su baño, necesitaba relajarse y desperezarse, que su padre no estuviese en cierto modo le relajaba, su madre no le reclamaba tanto orden como él, y sobre todo no le golpeaba, en absoluto. Odiaba con toda su alma que su padre usara el maldito bastón para golpearle, bueno, nunca había recibido una "tunda" del todo, solo breves amedrentamientos, pero igualmente dolían demasiado y lo peor de todo es que no podía ni siquiera replicar o quejarse.

La estación de King Cross, allí estaba, a rebosar de gente, no vio a ninguno de sus colegas por allí y lo agradeció, allí la vio, la Sangresucia Granger, estaba cambiada, la melena de cabellos estaba más arreglada, un poco más larga, su ropa muggle estaba ajustada nunca que la había visto así, admiro sus pantalones vaqueros, tenía algo diferente, se veía adulta y atractiva… aunque eso no le quitaba lo repugnante de su sangre, ella le miró y fue entonces cuando él vio sus ojos miel, dorados como el amanecer y rompió la conexión, un leve escalofrío le recorrió, por que coño se sintió así? Frunció el ceño y se despidió de su madre, con un abrazo y un beso.

Decidió que no estaba de humor para las estupideces de Pansy, ahora que conocía otros cuerpos, Pansy era su: "Peor es nada". La quería, algo así como a una prima, una amiga, aunque era Hermosa, mucho, prefería una mujer más seria, e inteligente, un poco mayor. Tampoco estaba de humor para la lambisconería de Crabbe y Goyle, a Nott y Zabini les había visto varias veces en verano, en su casa o en la de ellos para jugar Quidditch y beber cervezas de mantequilla, así que prefirió esperar a verlos en Hogwarts.

Saco a unos de tercero del primer compartimiento que vio, la excusa fue tan solo mostrar su insignia de Prefecto, Se sentó él solo en el compartimiento y miro por la ventana, el tren se empezaba a mover, recordó a Granger hace un momento, si no fuera sangre sucia hasta hubiese buscado de tirársela, ja! Pero que mierda pensaba? Si su padre supiera eso se sentiría asqueado y seguramente le golpearía y encerraria en la mazmorra, igualmente si supiera que llevaba en su baúl algunos libros muggle y también unos discos, transformados por supuesto en pequeños artefactos de su posición. Su padre, pensó en él, había visto su marca tenebrosa varias veces y eso le había helado su limpia sangre, se miró el brazo e imagino que un día tendría la suya, era como una especie de tatuaje, eso era otra cosa que admiraba de los muggles, el arte corporal, también muchos cuadros conocidos, inmóviles, sin intrusos allí, sin gente con cara de culo y chismosa, como sus ancestros, que estaban en las paredes de Malfoy Manor, el arte muggle no era aburrido, era genial.

Sintió flojera y pensó que sería mejor dormir hasta llegar.

Y allí estaba otra vez el estúpido sombrero cantando, la selección, y finalmente la cena, todos sus compañero ya le habían recibido como debe ser! Como un Rey, la comida estaba buena, como siempre, y todos parecían felices. Unas risas fuertes llamaron su atención y allí estaba otra vez, Granger, riendo con el chalado San Potter y la rata Weasley, como les despreciaba, se acordó de la cachetada de Granger en tercer año, si, esa inmunda lo había tocado, no se la devolvió porque aunque fuera defensor de la sangre, y ella una Sangresucia, era algo así como una mujer y su madre le había enseñado que a ninguna mujer se le levantaba la mano, ni la torturaria con magia, nunca, y eso él lo creía firmemente, las mujeres eran para follar, procrear y ya. Recordó el estúpido escalofrío y se convenció de que

fue una corriente de aire frío (si, claro, en la estación con tanta gente junta) Granger le miró otra vez y entonces lo volvió a sentir, no lo entendió, pero trató de no darle importancia.

Por fin volver a la conocida Sala Común, allí tenía su lugar de honor, se sentaba en esos sillones y Pansy le acariciaba, allí podía presumir de todo, era el mejor, nadie como él, hasta las pinturas le prestaban atención, nadie le contradecía y así.

Pensó en ir a dormir pero no tenia sueño, ya había dormido en el tren, no estaba para presumir, no hoy, hay todo un año para hacerlo. Se aseo para acostarse y ya estaban rendidos sus compañeros cuando salió, se hundió en la cama y en sus pensamientos, maldita sea! pensaba en Granger. Es que no era suficiente con lo desagradable de verla en clase? por los pasillos, hacer las rondas, en Hogsmeade e incluso en el callejón Diagón, también le veía en su mente, su cerebro actuaba en su contra y le hacía recordar cosas desagradables. Recordó cómo ella le despreciaba, le gustaba molestarla, le parecía divertido como se le dilataba la nariz cada vez que lo hacía, apretaba sus labios, enrojecía de la rabia y caminaba como si fuese la persona más importante del jodido mundo, ya no lo hacía gracia como antes, molestarla, estaba madurando.

A alguien como Draco, le encantaban las cosas a su manera, solo a su modo y ya, tener control de todo. Pronto no lo tendría.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Amor Tentia?

Capitulo 4 - Amor?...Tentia?

Hogwarts estaba tranquilo, sereno, fresco, hermoso, con sus prados, barrancos y valles muy verdes, con el lago negro un poco más alto de lo normal, su cielo azul celeste muy claro y pocas nubes blancas se veían ya que la temporada de lluvias había cesado y cuando los estudiantes se encontraban en la cama o en clases era silencioso, solo se oía el idioma de los árboles espesos y altísimos del bosque prohibido, eran como una gran manada de diferentes tipos de ellos que se juntaba con un aire un poco lúgubre para los asustadizos e inquietante para los aventureros, el viento chocando con fuerza contra el castillo y entrando por las grandes ventanas, se oían los cantos de las aves por el día y muy levemente el ulular de las lechuzas por la noche y aunque la llegada del invierno no era sino hasta dentro de unos pocos meses ya empezaba a helarse la brisa, poco a poco, levemente, esa temporada era la más agradable en cuanto a temperatura para recibir clases en las mazmorras, porque cuando era invierno eran mortalmente frías y en Abril y Mayo mortalmente abrazadoras, en cambio ahora estaba fresco, sin calor, sin demasiado frío, sus pasillos de piedra siempre tan silenciosos daban un aire más bien aterrador, estar de noche allí era como estar en una película de terror, Hermione había visto algo así cuando vio una mala película de vampiros muggle que se trataba del conde Drácula, el famoso vampiro y eso por supuesto no le causo ningún miedo. Como siempre la insufrible clase de pociones, se daba allí y a Gryffindor se le asignaba trabajar con Slytherin pero para esa oportunidad hubo un profundo cambio, ya no era el nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento el que les daría clase de pociones, no, esta vez sería un nuevo Profesor:

-Horace Slughorn, así me llamo, y seré su nuevo profesor de Pociones, Albus me ha dicho que necesitaba a alguien para DCLAO pero como algunos ya saben en años anteriores enseñe pociones en este mismo castillo, obvio, y entonces me comentó que Severus anhelaba el puesto de DCLAO desde hace años, así que... bien, aquí estoy- dijo él, un hombre viejo pero no demasiado, regordete, con un simpático bigote, con ojos claros de aspecto nervioso, en su cabeza con múltiples canas llevaba puesto en vez de un sombrero puntiagudo, una gorra, un sombrero de copa o gorro, un birrete de graduando, Su túnica beis no era andrajosa pero si muy usada, un tipo bueno por lo que se veía.

-Alguna pregunta o sugerencia? No? Bien! Hoy comenzaremos con algo simple pero peligrosamente potente.

Señaló la pizarra y allí aparecieron las siguientes palabras: Poción "Amortentia".

-Alguno sabe de qué se trata? –Se alzaron varias manos, todas femeninas – A ver, usted, señorita...

-Granger Señor, -escuchó bufidos de parte de los Slytherin pero ni se inmuto. La amortentia es una poción muy poderosa, con capacidades de "enamorar" a una persona, más bien crea una poderosa obsesión, puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa, ha matado a varias personas, contiene en su preparación especies de distintos olores, pero el olor de la amortentia huele de manera diferente para todo el mundo.-Dijo Hermione y se sintió poco satisfecha de su respuesta.

-Bien Dicho, Diez puntos para tu casa. Harry y Ron le dirigieron miradas amigables y unas sonrisas sinceras, leyó en los labios de Ron: Como siempre la primera en ser premiada. Y sonrió también.

-Por ser el primer día, no les impondré deberes, pero será solo esta vez. –La mazmorra entera sonrió.

-Bien, hoy prepararemos otra poción, pero antes diremos a que huele la Amortentia. Señor Potter?, nos puede contar a qué huele para usted la Amortentia?- Y le cedió el frasco.

-Chocolate, metal pulido, coco, y también como el olor de la cola de las escobas.

-Interesante, señor Weasley?

-La mía huele a cosas dulces, vainilla, caramelo, malvavisco.

-Cada quien... Señorita Brown? - y Lavender tembló un poco pero agarro el frasco e inspiró.

-No... yo...- Lavender estaba muy roja y negaba con la cabeza.

-Que pasa? Es inolora?- Ella negó otra vez, entonces? No se siente cómoda revelándolo? No hay problema. Señor Malfoy?

-Draco frunció el ceño, pero obedeció -Manzana verde, tierra mojada, pino. –Dijo Draco que apenas había hablado antes.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger?

-Pues, la mía huele a Pergamino Nuevo, Hierba recién cortada, madera, y... hay otro olor, no se como definirlo, pero es agradable.

-Oh! Eso es un dato interesante, un olor desconocido.

La clase siguió su ritmo, todos contaron a que olía su Amortentia y la pocion que prepararon era una muy sencilla para blanquear las hojas de los libros.

-Profesor, los que hemos terminado nos podemos retirar?-Dijo Malfoy.

-Pues... si, adelante Sr Malfoy.

Draco recogió sus cosas y se levantó, cuando pasó por enfrente de Hermione ese olor la invadió de nuevo, ese al que no pudo darle nombre, Ron y Harry le hicieron la seña y ella se levantó para irse, tratando de convencerse que Malfoy no olía a eso que no pudo describir, era porque tenía la poción cerca, es todo.

-Con que Amortentia, tendrás de eso guardado para dársela a alguien ¿no? Granger, Digo, nadie se fijaría en ti sin un poco de eso. -Escupió un poco del veneno Draco.

-Eso lo necesitarás tu, es mas, seguro la usas de loción, he allí la explicación a que tanta serpiente esté detrás de ti, que eres tan desagradable. –Respondió Hermione. Orgullosa

-Ja! Que osada has llegado este año, Sangresucia.

-Maldito Hurón. –Ron hizo el esfuerzo de lanzársele encima pero sus amigos lo agarraron.

-Ronald, igual que todos los años, te reitero: Atención a quien atención merece, sabes bien que no merece la pena.

-Como siempre, tienes razón Herms, los roedores no merecen la pena.

-Tienes razón Weasel, Comadreja y Potty la rata.

Entonces el trío de oro se rió con ganas y siguió caminando directo a su clase de encantamientos, como si nada.

Hasta el mismo Draco se sentía raro de haberle dicho eso a ella, a Potter y a Weasel era algo equis, y eso que la "Sangresucia" era ella, no consideraba verdadero eso de que ella necesitara de amortentia para conquistar a alguien, vamos, no era precisamente una belleza, no era tan agraciada, no obstante, no era fea, para nada y tenía otros atractivos, era inteligente, y madura y respons... ya va, que coño hacia él pensando en las cualidades de esa, si se podía considerar; chica?, más bien debería prestar más atención a esa Astoria, le hizo ojitos en la cena, era menor que el, pero solo como un año y medio, No, mejor no, las sangre limpia de UK no eran un blanco fácil, o bueno, no era tanto eso de que no fueran fácil, más bien era difícil que una chica le despreciara, era el compromiso que ellas supondrían que sellaban en el acto sexual, nooo prefería a las francesas, de hecho, recordó a Monique, de Beauxbottons, con ella había perdido la virginidad en 4to año, si, a los 14 años, ahora tenía 16 y su vida sexual se había extendido, tenía por supuesto el consentimiento de su padre, el solo le había advertido que fuera responsable, o sea que usara protección y que no se mezclara con Muggles o con Sangresucias, había cumplido, por su cama solo habían pasado 7 chicas diferentes, entre ellas Pansy, pero siendo franco, no le había gustado especialmente hacerlo con ella, porque conocía demasiado a Pansy, era como una hermana, entonces fue bueno pero no del todo, era cruel, pero era la verdad, ella sabía y no le importaba, sabía de las francesas y de la ucraniana, también de la latina, Bueno, pero que molestia este castillo, por ahora no le interesaba hacerlo con ninguna chica de aquí, bastaría con Pansy de vez en cuando.

Pasados 19 días en el colegio todo estaba normal, las clases fluían, las conversaciones eran casi las mismas, ya no le hacía tanta gracia meterse con los Sangresucia, lo hacia, pero era algo vacio, hacia más frío cada vez, era sábado así que Draco decidió ir a ejercitarse fuera, tal vez trotar alrededor del lago negro, una vuelta, era suficiente, el lago era inmenso, fue a su habitación por ropa cómoda, tomó una toalla para el sudor, una manzana verde y un termo con agua, llevaba puesta una franela sin mangas negra, un mono deportivo y zapatos deportivos igualmente negros. Salió del castillo y el aire frío sobó la piel de su rostro y sus brazos, entonces se puso en marcha caminando rápido, había varias personas ahí fuera, tonteando por allí, algunos montando en escoba, pensó en su nueva Preciosa, si se cansaba sólo debía decir "Accio Bala de Mercurio" y ella llegaría a él para llevarlo rápida y cómodamente, divisó a Granger con la chica Weasley que se dirigían bajo un árbol, cuando paso por delante de ellas, la chica Ginevra soltó una gran carcajada, que risa tan vulgar, de pobretona, pensó en que tal vez estas se burlaban de su persona y volteo, pues no, Ginevra tenía una sonrisa como pícara y divertida y Granger solo fruncía el ceño, siguió con suficiencia y ahora sí comenzó a trotar, al escuchar otra risa, era Granger, era una risa fuerte pero diferente a la de Weasley, era refinada, era agradable, decidió archivar ese sonido en su memoria y con un poco de molestia se recrimino que el nunca escucharía una genuina risa de esas dedicada a él en el buen sentido, que coño? Se había sentido orgulloso de haber cristalizado sus ojos hacia bastante tiempo, por que este cambio?

Olvidó el tema y se dedicó a respirar y mover sus piernas, después de unas dos horas ya había rodeado el lago y regresaba, observó que Granger y Weasley ya no estaban solas, los maricas de Potter y Weasel estaba allí sentados y cantaban algo, decían algo como: "Feliz Cumpleaños"... Finalizaron con el nombre, "Hermione", ah! Esa era Granger, Hermione Granger, de tanto llamarla por su apellido le sonaba hasta raro el nombre, "Hermione" aunque Muggle, era Hermoso. No Claro que no, era horrible, era vulgar. Miro esa Sonrisa Genuina de nuevo y se le erizó el vello del cuello y sintió que su corazón estaba más agitado ahora que el ritmo que llevaba al trotar, dejó de hacerlo y retomó la caminata más para observar lo que hacían los amigos de allá, y ellos se empezaron a abrazar y cada uno le dio un presente a Hermione, pensó en eso, ¿cuando en su vida sus amigos habían montado esa escenita de cantarle cumpleaños feliz? Jamás, (cosa que agradecía) se habían limitado a felicitarlo, elogiarlo y darle algo que no necesitaba, algo le escoció por dentro, se puede definir como: Envidia. Y entonces estando más cerca gritó:

-Hey Granger, que pases un Cumpleaños Triste! – y sonrió con suficiencia.

Entonces para su sorpresa, Hermione pasó su mano por su cabello, llevando su flequillo hacia atrás y sonrió genuina y bellamente. – Gracias Draco, que considerado y generoso de tu parte.

El dejó de sonreír sarcásticamente como siempre, se mantuvo inexpresivo un momento y entonces también sonrió de verdad, dejándoles a los presentes una vista más amplia de sus dientes blancos y rectos. –De nada. Ten el honor de recibir este presente- y le arrojó la toalla verde Slytherin de su sudor.

Entonces sus amigos hicieron ademán de tirárseles encima y ella dijo:

-Esperen... Gracias nuevamente, pero no era necesario, en mi baño ya hay suficientes coletos.

Draco no dijo nada y siguió caminando al castillo riendo muy fuertemente.

Nadie notó que Hermione guardó la toalla en su mochila.

 **Hasta aqui por ahora ;) Espero que sea de su agrado. Con Amor... Cataleya Cassiopeia. Fav? Follow? Review? por fiss?**


	6. 5 - Opuestos: los Magos Enamorados

Capitulo 5 - La historia imposible de los magos enamorados.

19 de septiembre, así que en esta fecha era su cumpleaños.

Se bañó nuevamente y se arregló pues hoy era día de ir a Hogsmeade, después del almuerzo, se dirigió con sus amigos en una charla amena, (había dejado de hablarles mucho a Crabbe y Goyle) No necesitaba de esos idiotas, se podía defender solo y se avergonzaba de habérsela pasado con unos tristes regordetes brutos, ahora tenía interés en que la gente lo viera de manera diferente, y había funcionado, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni era lo más parecido a amistad que tenía, Con Pansy conseguía deseo, lujuria y asentimientos de cabeza cuando lo escuchaba hablar, era amistad también, relativamente.

La biblioteca de Hogsmeade era un lugar espectacular, o al menos eso opinaba Hermione, era una tienda espaciosa y con miles de libros nuevecitos sobre magia, y también sobre historias independientes, los magos también escribían ficción, era algo raro pues para los muggles la ficción era la magia. El olor a libros nuevos le llenaba el pecho de felicidad, era su cumpleaños así que quiso hacerse un auto-regalo comprándose 3 libros, se sugirió a sí misma novelas de amor, entró sola allí y ojeo varios libros, se había decidido por 2, solo le faltaba uno, vio uno de lomo rojo y letras plateadas, leyó: OPUESTOS. Inmediatamente quiso cogerlo pero una mano masculina muy blanca y con las uñas muy limpias se le adelantó. Al alzar la vista vio a Malfoy, sonriendo de lado como siempre.

-Lo vi primero.-Dijo ella duramente

-Y? Dijo el ojeando el libro.

-Y, necesito que me lo entregues. -Dijo con la nariz alta y la espalda recta.

El bufo y sonrió más. –No. Lo agarre yo.

-No hay más volúmenes.

-Wow, ya veo porque tienes tantas ansias de este libro.-Dijo él ignorando su objeción alzando las cejas castañas claras.

-Que? –Hermione se había confundido. El puso su cara aun mas picara entonces ella comprendió.

-Este libro tiene contenido sexual específico. –Dijo el burlándose

Ella abrió la boca y trato de hablar –Yo… no lo sabía- susurró esto último y se puso más roja que el lomo del libro.

-No te hagas la mojigata -El soltó una carcajada- Por allí dicen que las que parecen más inocentes, bueno, son las que más sorprenden.

Ella se puso más roja si era posible y le dijo algo como que él no tenía derecho de sacar filosofías sobre ella, se volteo fúrica

Este acto le pareció divertido a Draco, también vio que el vestido de ella se levanto un poco por detrás con el movimiento, escogió otro libro al azar, al ver que no lo había leído fue hasta la caja para pagarlos.

Hermione trato que su enojo se desvaneciera, pero no podía, ese chico era… era! Insoportable. Agradeció al universo que no era de su propia casa y solo lo veía de vez en cuando ya que esto era suficiente para exasperarla, tomó su tercer libro y se dirigió a la caja.

-5 galeones. –dijo el señor de la librería.

Ella le pagó y dijo: Gracias

-Oh! espere señorita.

-Si?-Dijo ella como embobada

-El joven que acaba de salir dejo esto para usted. –y le entregó el paquete envuelto en pergamino.

Solo decía con una caligrafía muy bella: Disfrútalo.

-Que? Está seguro? No puede ser… yo… el.

-Bueno, no hay nadie más aquí y el dijo que envolviera este libro para la señorita de cabello castaño.

-Pero… o sea. -¿Por qué Malfoy me está regalando un libro? Se preguntó para sí… lo que quiere es burlarse con eso de que tiene contenido sexual y divulgar que leo ese tipo de cosas. –No, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Por qué?-dijo el señor.

Y ella considero un momento la pregunta, de verdad, por que no? –No, el solo quiere…

-A mi me parece un buen presente y un acto generoso por parte del joven, si no me equivoco es un Malfoy.

-Si. – ella lo pensó un momento y se permitió aceptarlo, pero luego le daría otro a él para compensarlo. Está bien.- y tomo el libro.

-Muy bien, bueno, como allí mismo dice: disfrútelo.

Ella se encaminó con sus libros nuevos en su mochila a donde la esperaban sus amigos, Las tres Escobas, dijeron que el cumpleaños de Hermione merecía un brindis.

Al entrar al bohemio local, con su ambiente ruidoso y lleno de gente aquí y allí, estiró el cuello para buscar a sus amigos y compañeros. Estaban casi al final y le esperaban con una cerveza de mantequilla, un asiento libre y unas sonrisas muy pronunciadas. Su silla quedaba viendo hacia la entrada, allí mismo, o sea al lado de la puerta estaban los peores Slytherins y el "generoso" joven Malfoy, él estaba distraído escuchando lo que Parkinson le decía al oído con aire aburrido.

-Bueno! Hoy Hemos tenido suerte, pues, es Sábado y vinimos a Hogsmeade, Hoy 19 de septiembre podemos celebrar en nuestras anchas el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Hermione!-Interrumpió la voz de Ginny.

-Brindo por tu salud y te deseo desde el fondo que sigas siendo como eres, con tantas virtudes y pocos defectos. –Dijo Ron.

-Gracias. –Dijo ella con una verdadera sonrisa.

-Y yo también agrego Harry – Y yo también -agrego Ginny.

-Por Hermione – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y chocaron sus vasos. –Salud- y entonces bebieron el agradable líquido.

Al lado de la puerta de Las 3 Escobas, en el lugar más oscuro al parecer, Draco alejo su vaso de sus labios y lo alzó un poco, viendo a Hermione, volvió a beber. Como brindando por ella.

Ella lo interpretó como un gesto de saludo y entonces lo ignoro, se decidió a tomar muchas más cervezas de mantequilla y en la tarde a la hora de volver al castillo se sentía un poco ebria, pero como sus amigos le dijeron: Estás en el punto perfecto. Con la caminata al castillo se les pasó el efecto y con la cena más todavía, se acostaron sobrios con la satisfacción de un día disfrutado. Al día siguiente cuando Hermione rebusco en su mochila sus libros nuevos para acomodarlos en su repisa, encontró la toalla verde botella. Era de una tela súper absorbente y por lo que se veía y palpaba, muy cara, tenía una letra bordada una _D._ De Draco supuso, se atrevió a olerla y se sorprendió al hallar allí el olor que no supo definir de su amortentia, su amortentia olía a Draco Malfoy JA! Nono, debía ser un componente de su perfume. Tal vez, luego le preguntaría, pero que? Esto era la locura. Con que cara iria y le diría: Malfoy me atreví a oler la toalla que amablemente me entregaste en mi cumpleaños y allí descubrí un olor muy agradable, es de tu perfume? Dios, Se estaba volviendo loca.

 **Hasta aquí por ahora ;) Hay alguien por aquí? Alguien lo ha leído? Piensen en mis sentimientos díganme que tal va esto. Espero que sea de su agrado. Con Amor... Cataleya Cassiopeia. Fav? Follow? Review? por fiss?**


	7. Capítulo 6 - Equivocados

El domingo pasó más rápido de lo normal, Hermione decidió pasar el día en su habitación leyendo uno de sus auto-regalos, novelas mágicas, en los libros había cierta magia, muy sencilla pero bonita, por ejemplo cuando leías la parte de un beso muy romántico, varios corazones flotaban y estallaban en escarcha mágica, muchas veces despedían el olor descrito y hasta podrías escuchar algunos sonidos, efectos muy bellos la verdad, pero algunos innecesarios desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

El Lunes fue a desayunar temprano, repaso rápidamente el libro de la materia que vendría a continuación, se anticipó, como siempre, ella misma se hacía notas mentales, una de ellas era: Anticipa, Siempre.

Un aspecto bastante relativo, para los deberes le era efectivo por supuesto, pero en otras circunstancias no tanto. Por ejemplo, esto le hacía ver de otra manera y ciertamente _criticar_ a la gente sin conocerla. Tenía un vecino llamado Daniel, era un Muggle, pero se había hecho amiga de él hacía muchos años, él creía que ella iba a un internado en Holanda, el, tenia pinta de loco, se vestía desordenadamente, su cabello era todo despeinado y en ocasiones tenía reflejos de colores, ella lo asoció a ser un tonto drogadicto, pero se sorprendió al conocer en el a un joven tímido y AMANTE, en serio, amante de la literatura, también era una persona bastante tranquila y odiaba el alcohol, con Viktor Krum, fue algo parecido, en él anticipó a un joven con el mundo ganado por solo saber hacer una sola cosa, lo vio como un _toripollo_ , un chico grande con poco cerebro pero se sorprendió tremendamente en ver en él a un increíble ser humano, probablemente la persona más amable del mundo y es bastante educado, tenía un aspecto un poco tosco, si, Con Luna Lovegood fue igualito, creyó que la pequeña chica era una loca o como todos les decían: Lunatica. Ella era diferente, pero era porque tenía educación y cultura diferente, era sonámbula, eso no era su culpa, y estaba descalza a veces porque los idiotas de su casa le escondían sus cosas, y así con mucha gente pero ella misma reflejaba muchas cosas que no era, se veía muy poco femenina pero era de las personas más cuidadosas de todas, se veía muy mojigata pero, hasta Malfoy había visto que no era así, en la biblioteca el libro "Opuestos" era solo una parte de las cosas que ella leía, le gustaba leer, de todo. Le gustaba aprender, de todo. No es que fuera una gata salvaje bajo todo ese cabello y esa ropa holgada, bajo esa cara sin nada de maquillaje. No era solo una regañona, eso lo hacía por cariño muchas veces, no para fastidiar.

Ella no tomaba la anticipación como un defecto, pero nadie es perfecto. La imperfección no solo trata de tener defectos, sino de no reconocerlos, para eso necesitamos amigos, para que nos digan las cosas sinceramente y nos hagan comprendernos más. Nos conocemos más a nosotros mismos cuando nos conoce otra persona.

No sabía con qué cara iba a ver a Malfoy en clases, o por los pasillos, no sabía si lo vería ese día, pero le daba vergüenza haber aceptado cierto libro, debería agradecerle, pero para eso no podía estar nadie, el la ridiculizaría frente a ellos, sus amigos no podían saberlo, le armarían un drama. Ese lunes como todos los de ese año, vería Aritmancia a primera hora, era de sus materias favoritas, la profesora Vector era una increíble profesora, seria, clara y sabía explicarse. Oh! pero que carajos? Malfoy iba a Aritmancia también! y Harry y Ron iban a Adivinación, todo tenia solución, se anticipó, llegó más temprano incluso que la profesora y se hundió bajo su escudo, el Tomo de Aritmancia. Escuchó cuando llegó, hablando con Blaise Zabini pero, _como quien dice:_ Se hizo la loca. Se sentaron al fondo y esto hizo que se relajara, no tendría que verle, _Aun._

El no hizo ademán de buscarla con la mirada ni nada y ella lo agradeció mentalmente pero debía enfrentarlo, se dispuso a seguirlo, pretendía decirle con toda la educación que poseía que gracias pero que no podía aceptar el libro, pidió momentáneamente el mapa del merodeador a Harry para ubicar a Draco, estaba en Slytherin, diablos, no podía ir hasta allí, al lado estaba Pansy, esa chica horrible, no era horrible físicamente, de hecho era muy bonita pero su personalidad era detestable, igual o incluso peor que Draco, Huy! pero que miraban sus ojos? Draco se estaba yendo de su sala común, solo, excelso! a donde iría? lo siguió con la mirada, subía las escaleras, giraba por los pasillos, oh! pero qué oportuno, iba a la biblioteca, allí estaban varios alumnos de su casa y de otras que no conocía, excelente, era que si años menores o así, Draco no parecía irse de inmediato de allí, así que fue a su encuentro.

Pero qué era esto? acaso sus latidos se aceleraban? su mano sudaba? como le diría? que? como que como? obviamente "Malfoy", no tenía confianza con él para decirle por su nombre: Draco.

Llegó a su lugar, él estaba a 2 pasillos de donde había gente, estaba muy concentrado leyendo pero no era un libro de deberes, parecía ser una historia, que pasillo era este? Oh! su encuentro debía parecer casualidad, no planeado, comenzó a buscar disimuladamente entre los polvorientos volúmenes, tomo uno sobre Aritmancia, ya lo tenía en su biblioteca personal, ya lo había leido antes, era de tercer curso, él no levantaba la vista y esto se lo hizo más difícil a Hermione, se acercó más y se paró cerca de la mesa.

Um Um.. -carraspeo y el de inmediato levantó la vista, ladeo los labios y se echó atrás en la silla.

-Granger - dijo a modo de saludo subiendo su pierna derecha a su rodilla izquierda, haciendo un 4 con estas pálidas y peludas pero bien formadas extremidades.

-Malfoy, quería.. -um um! carraspeo buscando un mejor tono de voz- decirte que te agradezco el gesto pero no puedo aceptar tu libro.

Él frunció el ceño y luego rió. -por qué no? dijo con media sonrisa.

-Pues, - su voz flaqueo, mierda! tenía que ser firme, se enderezó, apuntando con la nariz al techo -Simplemente, no es correcto, mi... _adversario_ me hace un presente? eso es de mundos paralelos.

Él chasqueó la lengua y respondió con un tono de petulancia.

-Se me había olvidado que eres Granger la perfecta, la que nunca rompe las reglas, es verdad, nunca hemos sido amigos, ni siquiera conocidos cercanos, pero de allí a considerarme tu _adversario_ ya es una exageración, y... como sabes tu que esta versión a la que llamamos "realidad" no es un mundo paralelo?- y levantó una de sus pobladas cejas castañas claras.

-Exagerar? Yo estoy exagerando al considerarte mi adversario... Claro que lo eres. Malfoy, eres la persona que peor me ha tratado en toda mi vida. Y a mis amigos.

-Ciertamente Granger, TU eres también esa persona que me ha tratado de lo peor en toda mi vida, eres la única persona ajena a mi que se ha atrevido a golpearme, dije persona? los sangresucias son personas?-hizo esta pregunta a propósito, para herirla.

-Fuiste un imbécil -dijo defendiéndose- y allí estás siéndolo de nuevo y después hablas como si fueras un ángel y te doliera lo que te hice.

-Como sabes que no me ha dolido? -dijo como si fuera el hombre mas inocente del mundo, esa cara de ángel podía confundir.

-Me has llamado _sangresucia_ y te has preguntado si soy una persona ahorita mismo, es que estas demente? No puedes hablar de pesares y ser tan indolente. Eso es ser hipócrita.

-No, Granger, sigo siendo humano, algunas cosas me pueden hacer sentir mal, y como mago sangre pura soy superior a ti, eso ya lo sabes.

-Ah sí? y según tu y otros chiflados que comparten tu prehistórica forma de "pensar" solo soy inferior en un estatus de sangre pero dime, acaso me superas en inteligencia?, acaso me has visto fallar en algún hechizo en estos 6 malditos años? NO! es porque somos iguales, somos humanos, iguales.

-Eso no es verdad, yo...

-Tu que? - le tomo la mano agresivamente y él tenía una cara de querer gritar. Lo levantó de su silla y lo hizo posarse frente a ella, él estaba demasiado atónito como para protestar y ella puso los dedos de la mano de Draco en su garganta, sobre su arteria aorta para que sintiera su pulso y la mano derecha de él la puso en su propio pálido cuello (en el de Draco), allí sentía sus pulsaciones.

-Somo iguales, si te cortas, sangras! y tu sangre es roja y tibia! si me corto me pasara exactamente lo mismo.

-Es que no lo entiendes...

-Eres tu el que no entiende, una persona no debería estar por debajo de otra, no eres superior a mi ni a nadie, no soy superior a ti ni a nadie,-él apartó la mano con desconcierto-, su tibia piel y sus latidos sobresaltados le alarmaron y de repente su mano izquierda al alejarse de la tibia piel de Hermione se sintió desnuda, no en el sentido literal, desnuda la tenía, sino, se sintió vacía, como si le faltara algo

-Naces, creces, vives, envejeces, mueres -le interrumpió los pensamientos- tu vida vale lo mismo que la de los demás pero eres tan egocéntrico y cerrado que no lo comprenderías.

-No te atrevas a verme como un bruto, simplemente no voy a olvidar todo lo que he escuchado desde que nací, no voy a cambiar mi ideología de un día para otro así nada mas, eres una intolerante.

-Es cierto, pero no tienes derecho a llamarme intolerante, si no soportas ni tener que estudiar con gente "inferior" a ti. Y bueno, YA! la idea es que te vengo a devolver tu libro.

-Eres una malagradecida. No sabes apreciar un buen gesto. Te lo dí, es tuyo. No se supone que debas regresarlo.

-Sabes que lo hiciste con mala intención, de ridiculizarme.

-Lo hice porque era tu idiota cumpleaños, me diste placer al dejar que te hiciera molestar, _merecías_ algo a cambio.

-Estas completamente loco. Y te contradices muchas veces.

-Sabes, últimamente yo mismo he estado considerando esa posibilidad, hasta he pensado... -que cerca estuvo de soltar la lengua y arruinarse -bueno, cosas raras.

-Eso no significa nada, -miró su reloj de muñeca muggle y vio a Draco a los ojos, había curiosidad en esos pequeños universos grises -bien, que record, esta es la conversación más larga que he sostenido contigo, me quedare el libro... Gracias -casi susurra él " _Gracias"-_ Me marcho.

-Espera. -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Qu...

-Qué es eso? - y con sus labios señaló la muñeca izquierda de Hermione.

-Ah, esto? -y subió su muñeca a la altura de su cuello para que el admirara su reloj Casio digital.-Es un reloj, sirve para medir la hora.

-El tomo la muñeca de la chica y acercó su "reloj" a su vista -Son las 11:9?

-No! estás viéndolo al revés, son las 6:11pm

-Ha cambiado, 6:12.-miraba el reloj con curiosidad y casi con alegría.

-Ella sonrió y le miraba sinceramente- No solo marca la hora, también puede ser un cronometro, poner alarmas y además se puede sumergir.

-Que es un cronometro?-y alzó las cejas nuevamente, esto era demasiado raro, él parecía demasiado intrigado y no en mala onda.

-Oh, te mostraré, sabes cuanto tiempo puedes contener la respiración?

-N... no mucho tiempo. con un branquialgas o un cascoburbuja más o menos una hora o tal vez más.

-Hazlo ahora.

-Que?

-Hazlo, cuando diga 3... 1, 2, 3 - pulsó un botón del aparato y Draco inspiró aire y aguanto la respiración, esto era estúpido... era una locura, era tonto, por que Granger sonreía? Ya no aguantaba mas, respiro y ella pulsó el botón

-28 segundos y 43 microsegundos, nada mal, Malfoy.

-Eso no es nada, cuanto tiempo puedes hacerlo tu?

-Nunca he durado más de 50 segundos, he llegado a 45, al menos despierta, tengo apnea del sueño.

-Qué es _Apnea del sueño_? que raros son los Muggles. Palabras raras por todos lados.

-Apnea es lo que acabas de hacer, aguantar la respiración y apnea del sueño es que lo haces en la inconsciencia, dormida, aguanto la respiración y esto hace que despierte sobresaltada.

-Eres demasiado rara.

-Y tu un hurón!

-Yo solo te digo la verdad, eres rara y tu lo tomas por insulto, es lo que eres.

-Y a ti que te hace pensar que tu no eres raro?

-Que me hace pensarlo? JA! Bromeas? Está claro que soy perfecto, no puedo ser raro.

-Si, si lo eres, para empezar, le estás hablando a una sangresucia.- Y ahora si se marchó, caminando muy rápido, agarrando muy fuertemente la asa de su bolso.

Ser "raro" no es malo, todos tenemos nuestras rarezas, son nuestras características, nos definen, sabemos que lo "raro" que es típico es lo que llamamos "normal".

Draco estaba muy equivocado con respecto a la sangre, él realmente creía en eso, era su ideología pero no se podía admitir a sí mismo que las palabras de Granger lo habían puesto a pensar, tal vez, en el fondo sabía que eran absolutamente iguales y era estúpido menospreciar a un ser tan bello y lleno de gracia, tan puro, tan dulce, esto estaba en su subconsciente, esto el no se lo admitía, _aún..._ Dolió un poco la palabra: Adversario, dolió más porque era verdad, es lo que eran por el momento y estaba seguro de que ella le odiaba, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de odiarla él, siempre había sido entretenido molestarla a ella y a sus amigos porque a Potter y Weasley sí que les odiaba, se habían odiado desde el principio pero ella, nunca se había metido con él, jamás, solo contrapunteaba cuando el se metía con ella o con sus amigos.

Hermione admitía estar confundida, pero no el estar equivocada con respecto a Malfoy, vamos, que le regalara un libro (que le había robado, prácticamente) y que se interesara por el raro reloj no significaba nada, el seguía siendo un pijo de mierda, un maleducado, un niño y una mala persona, porque el si que le había tratado de lo peor y eso no tenia justificación.

Al juzgar con lo que vemos a primera vista ya tenemos a veces para sentenciar de por vida, cuando conocemos a alguien y esa persona toma esa oportunidad para herirnos no nos damos la tarea de considerar que el otro pueda cambiar, no podemos, no nos hacemos esa ilusión, al menos no tan fácilmente.

 **Con mucho amor...**

 **Cattleya Cassiopeia.**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Acción

Así pasaban los días: Miradas como flechas atravesandose en sus mentes, Malfoy y Granger, se miraban inexpresivos, pero con un peso especial, otra energía, algo había cambiado después de la conversación, ya hacía una semana de aquello y a veces los jóvenes pensaban en ello, a Draco le seguía haciendo gracia todo lo de los relojes, no quería compararse con el Gentuza viejo Weasley pero había muchas cosas de los Muggles que le intrigaban, el haber creado tanto sin magia definitivamente era algo que le causaba curiosidad. Había remontado vuelo en escoba sobre ciudades muggles de noche y secretamente opinaba que era algo hermoso, todas aquellas luces, aquellos edificios tan altos, le parecía casi que insólito que pudieran levantarse así, había incluso oído de un transporte subterráneo, el metro, era un tren que pasaba por debajo de los edificios, cómo coño podía hacer eso? y volaban sin animales que les jalaran, sin una extensión mágica llamada "escoba", muchas personas juntas! con unas máquinas que no recordaba el nombre, pero había varias, de hecho, también había oído hablar de barcos que viajaban por debajo del agua, no era tan raro, los de Durmstrang tambien tenian un barco que viajaba bajo el agua pero era muy diferente porque ellos tenían la magia, los muggles no. Tenía a veces unas ganas inmensas de cuando alcanzara su independencia marcharse y conocer todo eso, esos aparatos, esas ciudades, todo, pero al volver a la realidad todo eso sería muy difícil e improbable, así que esa idea se quedaba como eso, como una idea, como un sueño, probablemente sus padres le maldijeran y le desheredaran luego de algo como eso. Granger debía saber de todas esas cosas, y eso le causo envidia de nuevo porque ella podía manejarse en los 2 mundos sin ningún problema. Granger, esa semana tendrán una ronda de patrullas juntos, alli podria preguntarle muchas cosas, el problema era que ella le contestara todo sin inmutarse, lo del reloj había sido algo minimo, nada comparado con un completo interrogatorio. Qué más daba... bastaba con esos libros de poesía que tenía y los discos que ni siquiera sabía cómo escuchar.

Cualquiera se quedaría con los ojos triangulares si supiera esas cosas de Draco. Era algo demasiado improbable que alguien se imaginara siquiera que él en sus más recónditos deseos deseara (valga la redundancia) esas cosas. Como tampoco nadie se iba a imaginar jamás que él estuviera atraído por Hermione, porque ella no era especialmente Guapísima, como habían sido todas las conquistas de Draco, ni de su círculo, ni Sangre Limpia. Pero no era por eso que él estaba intrigado, no era por su belleza o linaje, no, nada de eso, el quería conocer a ese ser humano, a Ella.

Cuando al ser humano se le niega una cosa, se le prohíbe algo, sea lo que sea, esto aumenta la necesidad de probar ciertas cosas, este era el caso.

Draco estaba inquieto, él mismo no se terminaba de convencer porque... La biblioteca casi nunca estaba abarrotada de gente, diariamente iba solo poca gente, entre ellos Hermione, Draco se dirigió hasta allí porque su subconsciente sabía que ella iba a estar ahí y entonces podría verla, con esa intriga que le carcomía, quien era ella? Sabía su nombre completo y que era poderosa, con una magia innata increible, sabia que era aplicada en los deberes y que tenía amigos imbéciles desde su punto de vista, pero amigos, y con ellos iba para arriba y para abajo, excepto en varias ocasiones a la Biblioteca.

Allí era un espacio silencioso, solo interrumpido a veces por algunos murmullos y los sonidos de los tacones de Madame Pince. En el segundo pasillo estaba ella, sentada escribiendo con calma, apretaba los labios en una línea y dejaba ver su roja lengua, que fea era, pero interesante a su vez, Draco se sentó a dos mesas de ella y se sentó a observarla, se dió esa libertad... tras unos minutos se acercó, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de lino negro, se detuvo ante ella y ella levantó la vista un segundo, le vió, relamió sus labios y volvió a escribir, obviandolo por completo, esto enfureció a Draco pero a ella no pareció importarle ni nada, ella tenía el cabello atado en una trenza a un lado de su cabeza y el flequillo le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo, Draco se sentó muy cerca y entonces ella tomó aire y lo contuvo, dispuesta a hacerse la loca y esperar a que se fuera, y se quedó de hielo, piedra o lo que se le parezca a cualquier cosa sólida del mundo y con la espalda fría y erizada cuando él tomó un pequeño mechón de su flequillo con dos dedos, desde la raiz y bajo acariciándolo lentamente.

-Que haces?-logró decir Hermione

-Te estudio.-dijo como si fuera algo normal

-Pfff -bufo ella- Estás demente?

-No lo creo, aun no veo Nargles en el aire

Ella trató de contener la risa pero no pudo, estalló en una carcajada y al soltar el aire de la boca salpicó pequeñísimas chispas de saliva a Draco en su cara. El cerró fuertemente los ojos y ella recuperó la compostura.-Respetala, es buena chica. Por que cerraste los ojos?

-Me has escupido.

-Yo... ammm, lo siento pero.. NO! quien te manda a posarte tan cerca?

Él abrió los ojos muy rápido y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se limpió el rostro y dijo: Voy a tener que quemar este pañuelo, era mi favorito, sabias?

-Como sea... - y volvió a escribir- a propósito, que estudiabas de mi?-dijo alzando la ceja.

-Eso... no es asunto tuyo, Granger -dijo con la mandíbula como una roca.

-En serio estás loco. Deberías ir a San Mungo.

-Loco yo? loca estas tu, que escribes hasta en los márgenes. -y bajo la mirada hacia su pergamino.

-Mira... no quería ser grosera pero me has obligado... Malfoy, vete de aquí.

-JA! -gritó él y Pince se asomo por el pasillo con pinta de estar molesta, más de lo habitual.- _TU_ , no _puedes_ echarme de ningún sitio de este castillo, ni de ningún lugar en realidad.

Hermione comenzó a reír nuevamente y negando con la cabeza escribió la última línea de su redacción.-Bien, dueño del mundo, solo porque no me apetece seguir compartiendo _mi_ aire contigo.- y se levantó a dejar el libro en su lugar, unos pasos más allá, al girarse Draco estaba frente a ella, cerca, muy cerca de su cara, con una mano en la cintura y subió la otra a la estantería por encima de su cabeza, cerrandole el paso, pero no tan cerca como para que hubiera roce entre ellos, él le tomó el mentón, le levantó la cabeza y con ojos furiosos y el ceño fruncido le observaba, le observaba como si fuera un bicho raro y esto sacudió a Hermione, le dio una palmada en la mano para que dejara de tocarla, se apartó y de espaldas le dijo:

-Solo quieres burlarte de mí, puedes hacerlo, llevas muchos años en eso, hazlo, que a mi _no me importa_ nada de lo que tu digas, pero si estás a gusto -se encogió de hombros y tomo su mochila con sus libros y eso y se marchó dejando a un Draco con la cara y el pensamiento en blanco y más confundido y furioso que nunca.

Y allí lo reconoció, él era un imbécil, siempre lo había sido y ella estaba dolida por eso.

Y estaba intrigado por ella, porque de cierta manera le había empezado a gustar.

Eso significaba miles de problemas, pero como todo lo malo, desató una tormenta de deseo dentro de él.

Draco se avergonzó por el plantón de ella allí mismo, se molesto! y más le molestó tener las malditas rondas con ella, no irían uno al lado del otro, sería: uno por aquí y el otro más allá pero se cruzarian y firmarian asistencia juntos, si había problemas el otro debía ayudar y así... Draco se fue de allí cabreado pero con elegancia, con la frente en alto, eso era algo que tenía en común con Hermione, genio y figura hasta la sepultura.

Aún tenía unos meses _libres,_ faltaba un poco para ser mortifago, se dijo que iba a disfrutar la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba, se iba a liberar como quisiera.

"Como yo quiera, lo que yo quiera, cuando quiera, lo que cueste"... Quería a Hermione Granger, la quería de manera sexual pero no solo eso, quería estar cerca de ella y pelearse y reconciliarse con besos, eso queria, sería todo un juego, sabía que ella sería lo suficientemente lista como para no enamorarse de él, solo debía ganar su "amistad" por decirlo así, y lograr que se pervertiera, abrir su mente, no era tan difícil, era una chica de 16 años, no? todas las chicas de esa edad quieren follar, y amarían follar con él en específico.

Ya se hallaba en un pasillo más o menos transitado del primer piso y se metió a un baño, entro a un compartimiento y cerró la puerta con magia, se autocensuro con su varita, se quedó mudo y comenzó...

Explotó jadeante, que buena era la imaginación, nunca creyó que una de sus benditas pajas serían en nombre de Granger y menos que llegaría a correrse con esa imagen surreal tan nítida en su mente de ella montandolo, aunque exageró un poco con la parte de los senos, los hizo muy grandes, ella no era voluptuosa, y definitivamente Granger no debe ser de las que gimen y gritan tanto, verdad? Fuera como fuera lo averiguaría.

Draco se rió satisfecho, para sí mismo imaginando la cara y la reacción de Granger si supiera todo lo que acababa de hacer y ciertamente planear...

-Justo a tiempo, señorita Granger -dijo la implacable profesora McGonagall

Ella no respondió, solo asintió y le dirigió una mirada de Disculpa a la Profesora, tomó la pluma y firmó. A él ni lo miró, había decidido no prestarle atención a Malfoy después de lo de esa mañana y la verdad es que él no era un ser al que le dirigiera mucha atención a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que hacían rondas juntos, y la verdad es que casi nunca se hablaban ni nada.

Comenzaron a caminar el pasillo, el único por el cual los dos chicos caminarian lado a lado, de allí, se dividian, Este pasillo, Dios! tan largo como un campo de football, Hermione sonrió mentalmente al recordar que antes, cuando era mas chica caminaba por ese pasillo imaginando que desfilaba por una pasarela, eran solo tonterías que hacia a veces, más como parodiando eso, ser modelo, a su madre realmente le hubiese gustado que ella no fuera tan sencilla, pero esa no era su meta, ella quería ser bruja por siempre, trabajar en el ministerio, vivir en el mundo mágico.

Hacía frío y los labios los tenía irritados, en el bolsillo de su pantalón del colegio tenía una barra de lipstick hidratante, lo saco y se untó un poco.

Draco notó esto y no pudo evitar comentar burlescamente para molestarla -Con que arreglandote para mi, Granger. Dejame decirte que te hace falta más que labial para que Draco Malfoy se fije en ti.

Ella rió sonoramente y añadió -Ups! intento casi fallido, digo "casi" porque, Draco Malfoy, creo que ya te has fijado. Pero tratare con más ahínco la próxima vez.

A Draco se le erizaron los diminutos y casi invisibles vellos de la nuca al escuchar eso, ella no sabía todo lo de antes, ella no podía saber eso, y ese olor a fresas del lipstick lo desconcentraba -Huele bien.-se le salió decir, pero con un tono de burla, para disimular.

-Sabor a fresas, quieres probar?-le tendió el lipstick.

-Tentador... digamos que... -la tomó de la mano que le tendía y la acercó a su cuerpo, tomó su cara con ambas manos, para inmovilizarla.

Ella sonrió -No vas a hacerlo- le dijo, y Draco la miró con emoción- no vas a besarme, ya, suéltame, no es algo que me haga ilusión de todas maneras -y eso era verdad.

-Digamos que si.- y entonces rompió toda distancia y se clavó en sus labios, solo estaba presionandolos, no cerraron los ojos, ella los tenía muy abiertos y con sus manos tomó en puños la túnica de Draco y él solo la veía, disfrutando su reacción, se separó serio y cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar o mejor dicho, para gritarle algo, Draco aprovechó para abrir la de él y profundizar el beso, pero ella cerró de golpe y el saboreo su par de labios cerrados y sabor a fresas.-Abre, Abre tu boca- Ella seguía desconcertada y con la boca cerrada y él dio otro beso a sus labios (de esos que suenan) -Hazlo- Como no reaccionaba, Draco comenzó a rozar con su nariz la mejilla de Hermione y de su mejilla pasó a su nariz, se observaron un momento, inexpresivos y entonces Hermione se acerco y lo besó, abrió su boca y allí completaron un beso desesperado, brusco, rápido. Solo se escuchaba como aspiraban fuertemente por sus narices y las caricias un tanto violentas de sus labios.

Y hasta allí... en serio tengo problemas con los comienzos y finales de la historia, no se... Alguien me puede dar su opinión? me encantaría! En fin...

Saludos!

By: Cattleya Cassiopeia


	9. Capítulo 8 - Reaccion

Capítulo 8 - Reacción.

Es una ley física. Toda acción genera una reacción. (o algo asi)

Hermione dio un empujón que los separó de inmediato y se fue por lo que quedaba del pasillo recto y giró por la derecha callada, molesta, terriblemente horrorizada, muy emocionada, pero no era una emoción de esas buenas, de alegría, era odio, era resentimiento, se sentía burlada, usada, asqueada, no por el beso de Draco, sino por el abuso de él y consigo misma por responderle con las mismas ganas.

Ahora debía prepararse para que él le humillara frente a todo el colegio diciendo que la había conquistado y esa clase de idioteces, corrió hasta un baño y se encerró para empezar a ahogarse en su propia piscina de lágrimas, el reloj le avisó que aún le quedaban 43 minutos de rondas, maldito Voldemort y sus asquerosos mortifagos, si ninguno existiera ella llevaría su vida normal, ahora tenía que tener la barbilla en alto y decir que él obviamente tiene más fuerza física y la beso a la fuerza, sería _medio_ _verdad:_ porque si bien el tomo la iniciativa ella le siguió. Hacerse la víctima no era tan buen punto, pero estaba segura de que si el imbécil no hablaba era porque buscaría mas de ella, buscaría darle mas que un beso para poder darse todas las ínfulas que corresponden, debía esperar. Agredírlo no era buena idea, por más que se explicara o se hiciera la víctimas, los profesores la verian mal y ella no quería eso... Seguro que Harry explotaría, ahora que todo iba mas o menos bien con él, había pensado en intentar darle paso a su atracción por su amigo... y Ron se moriría de un infarto si supiera eso, no le daría tiempo de matarla a ella y menos a D... Malfoy

En el momento en que Hermione huyó Draco sintió como si sus zapatos se hubiesen vuelto parte del cemento del piso, porque no pudo moverse rápido, estaba con la respiración acelerada, ¿por que ella no le había dado una cachetada? ¿ni nada? eso era raro, Granger no era tan predecible después de todo, ahora debía calmarse y seguir haciendo la ronda, o mejor dicho, sentarse por allí y fumar pipa en la oscuridad hasta que se terminara la hora, Granger no era de hierro, _caería_. Este beso, fue distinto, el sabor de su lipstick y el de su boca en sí le encantó, el sabor de Granger cayendo a su juego seductor, que lascivo era ese pensamiento, Granger no era nada extraordinaria, no, si, si era extraordinaria, le hizo sentir placer pero no por que ella cayera sino porque en realidad _todavía_ no había caído, ese sentimiento de expectativa y esa adrenalina de no saber qué va a pasar le parecía demasiado atractivo. Seguro Granger es de las que se sonrojan cada vez que las miras, de seguro ese fue su primer beso, pero no estuvo mal, no parecía inexperta, su lengua se movió bien, Weasley era demasiado imbécil como para atreverse a besarla, seguro había sido Potter o el Búlgaro, se había pasado de imbécil juntándose con él en 4to año, pero qué más podía hacer? no iba a perder popularidad por un corpulento ridículo, al contrario, un Malfoy siempre gana el juego, porque siempre es el líder, y el árbitro, y este juego promete, claro que  si.

En la torre de Gryffindor Harry escribia un ensayo y de reojo veía a su amiga que se notaba perdida en el espacio -Hermione qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Van cuatro "nada" desde hace un rato y te noto igual de perdida. Es que no confias en mi?

-No es eso Harry -comenzaba a irritarse por la insistencia de su amigo- es que no puedo perderme en mis pensamientos?

Harry apretó la mandíbula, pero qué pasaba? usualmente el era el que más se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos -Claro, disculpa querida, es que me preocupaste.

-Querida? -se asombró ella por el adjetivo.

-Te ha molestado?

-No, al contrario, Harry.

Él sonrió sonrojado y volvió su mirada a su taza de chocolate.

En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras Hermione fue castigada por responder antes de que el profesor Snape le diera permiso de hablar, con 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, debía colaborar y traer una hojas de un árbol llamado _Acer pseudoplatanus_ , o Plágano para el lunes a más tardar, podía escribir a sus padres y que le mandaran el pedido de Snape, pero ellos estaban de viaje a Escocia por un asunto de trabajo y se tardarían más tiempo del que ella disponía, así que buscarla ella misma sería una buena opción, sabia donde habían árboles de esos, pero estaba un poco lejos. Fue a la cabaña de Hagrid y el le respondió lo que ella esperaba: "ese es un árbol que no es tan alto y este bosque solo tiene árboles muy altos, me temo que no hay Plágano en el bosque prohibido, Hermione." Ella agradeció y se fue, No quería molestar a Hagrid, menos después de que ni ella ni sus amigos eligieran su materia: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en su horario.

Ese viernes en la tarde, en la salida de la biblioteca Hermione se encontró de frente con el Promotor de la maldad en Hogwarts.

-Que pasa? Granger, no me vas a saludar?. -y él le mostró sus lisos y blancos dientes de arriba, que mordian su labio inferior

-Vete al demonio Malfoy.-lo esquivó y se dirigía a su torre, la cual ni siquiera estaba en ese mismo piso.

-Mientes mejor de lo que besas, no quieres que me vaya, quieres que esté cerca, tan cerca que te robe el oxígeno. -y se fue acercando peligrosamente, ella apuró el paso y permaneció callada. -Pero no insistas, Hermione, se que te gusto, rehuyendome solo te estas castigando a ti misma.

-Sé lo que pretendes, dejame decirte que ya es suficiente con todo lo que me has molestado estos años, de que te servirá ensuciarte solo para humillarme? Deberias madurar un poco.

-El que madura se pudre, y quien ha dicho que yo quiero humillarte mas? tu misma dijiste que es suficiente, dame un respiro.

-Quieres burlarte de mí, eso lo sé, te conozco, Malfoy. -él la tomó por el brazo con fuerza para que dejara de caminar.

-Que sepas mi nombre y reconozcas mi cara desde hace años no quiere decir que me conozcas, Granger. Así como yo tampoco te conozco a ti, sé como te defiendes, sé diferenciar tu sarcasmo, como intentas despreciarme, pero nada más. -tenía los dientes apretados lo que daba una mueca de molestia a su pálida cara.

-Empieza por saber que odio que me toquen y mas si me aprietan como lo estas haciendo ahora -él la soltó y le mantuvo la mirada, ella estaba a la defensiva, por completo.

-Hagamos un tregua, Granger. -dijo más calmado y aflojando la mandíbula, torciendo la boca con desagrado por lo que acababa de decir, él jamás le había hecho esa propuesta a nadie en el mundo, y pensó que era incapaz de hacerlo hasta ahora.

-No, no necesito tratarte, no quiero conocerte, no me importas. Entiendes? -Ella estaba molestisima, sentía la sangre bombeada con fuerza en su pecho y los latidos en las sienes y la garganta.

Y encima ella se atrevía a negarse, tu y tu maldita boca, Draco. Pensó él.-Lo único que entiendo es qué pones tanto esfuerzo en mentir como en estudiar, yo se que todo eso no es verdadero, luchas por hacerte enemigos imaginarios Granger, deja de pensar lo peor de mi, yo solo quiero de ti, ya sabes, lo que tu en el fondo también quieres de mi. -Ella estaba con la boca abierta, sorprendida, que pasaba? es que ahora este estaba loco?

-Yo no quiero nada de ti. -Y arrugó la frente, torciendo la boca viéndolo de arriba a abajo. ¿por que este Estupido no se veía Estúpido diciendo todo esto? sería por el ocaso, que se colaba por las ventanas, un tono naranja precioso. Comenzó a caminar y Draco estaba detrás, siguiéndola.

 _-Confundus -_ susurro él viendo su cabello. Ella tropezó y casi se vá de boca, pero él la tomó por el abdomen, y se pegó a ella abrazándola.

Ella trató de zafarse pero no pudo, él era fuerte -Suéltame! -grito paranoicamente, pero él la sujetó más fuerte, le respiraba en la oreja, aspiraba el olor de su cabellera, le dio un mordisco suave en la oreja y ella se agito tratando con más ahínco soltarse. -Que me dejes.

-No! Granger, admite que te gusto, admite que me deseas, en este momento sé que te estas muriendo por seguirme a mi cuarto -el susurro pausado pero decidido de Draco en su oreja la hacía estremecer pero no le dió el gusto de demostrarselo. Su espalda estaba arqueada porque él la tenía sometida, si echaba la cabeza hacia atrás le daría a entender que le gustaba su juego.

Draco fue rápido y mientras con el brazo izquierdo la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo con la mano derecha le acarició un seno por encima de la ropa, le pasó la lengua por el cuello.

Ella no se entendía a sí misma, de una rara, retorcida y pequeña forma le estaba gustando que este malnacido le metiera mano, pero la cordura le ganó y con una mano le pellizcó con todas sus fuerzas la pierna derecha a Draco.

-AAAAH! - gritó Draco y este por fin la soltó y mientras se frotaba el la piel herida la veía con cara entre enfadada y dolorida.

-Sabes que traté de no ser violenta pero me obligaste -Con toda la cosa a ella se le pusieron los cabellos de punta, estaba muy despeinada, y le dió una cachetada como aquella de tercer año, en la mejilla izquierda, sonora, dura, rápida. -Allí tienes, para que te acuerdes de mí esta noche y toda la semana.

El giro la cara pero se incorporó de inmediato y se lanzó sobre ella tomandole ambos brazos y poniendoselos en la espalda, ahora ella parecía asustada y Draco quiso asustarla aún más cuando le tomo las muñecas con una sola mano y le levanto la otra, como si la fuese a cachetear, ella no dejo de mirarlo fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja y con esa mano levantada solo le dio una caricia suave en la mejilla mientras la besaba, a fuerzas de nuevo, con furia al principio pero cuando ella se unió al beso se volvió pasional, Draco no estaba violando sus labios, Hermione se los estaba compartiendo. Dirigió la mano de su mejilla a su muñeca en su espalda, ya no la tenía tomada con fuerza, en cambio se las acarició, rompió el beso y puso las manos de Hermione a altura de su cara para besarlas, ella se dejó, lo observó mientras lo hacía, él tenía los ojos cerrados y dió un beso a cada nudillo. Después dió otro beso sonoro a sus labios y se despidió con una frase: - _"Para que te acuerdes de mí esta noche y toda la semana, Granger."_

Diganme, es verosímil este Draco? lol. Espero que te haya gustado. Déjame tu voto. Se despide. Cattleya.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Guerra a muerte: Declarada

Pansy Parkinson es de mente muy abierta, no es una tonta, como la gente cree, ella es lista, es astuta, es inteligente, por eso es Prefecta, una niña que ha sido criada con una ideología un tanto agresiva, la familia Parkinson tiene mucho dinero y linaje, en la comunidad mágica están dentro de los sagrados 28, Pansy no tiene madre, murió cuando ella tenía 7 años, su padre siempre la ha tratado como una muñeca, la ha pulido, ha estado pendiente de lo que necesita y la ha complacido con todas las cosas que ella ha deseado, pero a veces olvida que esa muñeca es una humana y que es su hija, el cariño nunca ha sido algo que compartan mucho entre ellos. Pansy siempre ha sabido cuál es su lugar, tiene claro que No es novia de Draco, pero sabe que es la única que va a estar con él, a su lado, sabe que es la única que se ha acostado con él más de tres veces, que es la única que le puede acariciar el cabello y ha notado que Draco confía en ella, ella tambien confia en el, relativamente. Pero en ningún lugar de la historia está la parte en la que Pansy se siente bien con todo eso. Pansy no tiene miedo de reírse de sí misma.

Draco llegó a la flamante sala común con una mano estampada en la mejilla, pero sonriendo. Si, todo eso en una misma frase, con un guiño se dirigió a su cuarto y ella, como su cola se fue tras él.

-Pansy, tu por aqui? -dijo con sarcasmo él.

-Draco- dijo viéndole profundamente.

-Por qué esa cara? -dijo él con su mueca protagonista. Una sonrisa de lado.

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti, por que coño tienes una mano dibujada en el rostro? Acaso te lías con una chimpancé sadomasoquista?

Él se rió -Hace tiempo que no te veía celosa por mi. Dejalo, no es la gran cosa. -Simular desdén se le daba bien. Ocultar cualquier cosa, en realidad.

-Si no es la gran cosa, por qué llegaste sonriendo? -Ella le levantó una ceja.

-Sabes que yo no te debo explicaciones. -Ahora Draco estaba serio.

-Sé que no debo pedirlas, pero solo quiero saber. -ella se encogió de hombros, disfrazando de inocencia su anzuelo.

-Pansy, puedo realmente confiar en ti? -él tenía el rostro pálido, brillante y rojizo.

-¿Y Cuando te he delatado? Draco, te he visto hacer y decir tantas cosas. Si no pudieras confiar en mi, estarias hundido hace tiempo, me indigna que lo cuestiones ahora, a estas alturas. -Su mirada ojiverde penetraba y furiosamente peleaba con la Azul grisácea de Draco.

-Júrame que no te vas a escandalizar. No vas a comentar y que luego de que te lo diga, te vas a acostar conmigo.

-No me escandalicé con lo de tu _misión_ , lo que me digas de una cría, no me va a sacar de mis cabales.

-Me ha cacheteado una chica. -Comenzó el y al hacer la pausa muy larga, Pansy bufó.

-Eso es evidente, Draco, no soy estúpida. Pero qué le has hecho?- ella se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas.

-No mucho, solo le di unos besos. Estoy detrás de ella, pero es como una tigresa salvaje, se está haciendo la dificil. - sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

Draco sabia que ella no hacia eso a proposito, es solo que Hermione siendo como es, no va a recibir con los brazos abiertos a alguien que la ha discriminado desde siempre.

-Quien es? -A Pansy se le empezaron a ir los nervios.

-Eso sí que no lo puedes saber. -Dijo él aflojando su corbata.

-Para rechazarte, de seguro fue una estirada de Ravenclaw o peor, una Gryffindor. -Lo retó ella.

-No saques conclusiones, da lo mismo quien sea, Total, lo que quiero con ella es lo que quiero con todas.

-Quieres, después de que te ha golpeado, dejame decirte que no creo que me hubieses pasado una de esas ni a mi, recuerdo lo cabreado que estabas cuando Granger... Granger, ha sido ella? -Los ojos se le oscurecieron.

Draco rodó los ojos -No. -y la firmeza en su voz, sonó convincente.

-Weasley, entonces. -Estaba más que cabreada.

-Joder, que no! -Dijo sin levantar demasiado la voz.

-Sé que fue una salvaje de esas. Que bajo has caido. -Dijo sentándose fuertemente en la cama.

Draco se levantó y la tomó con una mano por el rostro, muy fuerte -Que no, que no te importa quien coño sea. Que da igual. -la soltó y le dió la espalda, comenzó a cambiarse.

Pansy se quejaba de no tener de exclusividad a Draco, pero ella tampoco le había sido completamente fiel, ella estaba enamorada de Malfoy, así que con ningún otro chico se sintió como con él. Hacía varios días que él no se acercaba en plan: lujuria. Así que sabiéndose humillada lo comenzó a abrazar, a besar su espalda. Él se dejó llevar de todos modos, pero sus besos le supieron más indiferentes que nunca. Cuando todo terminó él se vistió y se salió para ir a cenar. Sin un beso de despedida, sin un abrazo. Ni siquiera una palabra.

Pansy estaba cabreada, iba a descubrir quien era la chica y si comprobaba sus sospechas de que él se había enamorado, iba a impedir que Draco estuviera junto a ella de una manera u otra.

En toda la cena Draco se comportó como siempre, bromeando con las serpientes, burlándose de todos y comentando Quidditch, Pansy no notó que él mirara demasiado a alguien, es más, solo a Blaise y Theo, Draco les comento que ese dibujo de dedos en su rostro lo había hecho Pansy en una arranque de leve sadomasoquismo.

-Pero esta muestra de cariño no es nada comparado con cómo quedó el trasero de Pansy -susurró con una estimulante mirada picara.

Las cejas alzadas de tan diferentes chicos hacia ella la hicieron subirlas tambien y dedicarles una sonrisa impecable, seguida de una encogida de hombros por parte de la pelinegra.

-Que les puedo decir? -dijo Pansy sonriendo aún más -Somos la pareja perfecta, ¿verdad Draco? todos los días innovando. -Tomó la barbilla de Malfoy y le dio un beso suave, que él transformó en pasional.

Pansy siempre cerraba los ojos cuando besaba pero necesitaba saber quien era la chica que Draco perseguía y si ella estaba gustando de Draco también. Observando el Gran Salon rápidamente, en su mesa, les veían: Astoria Greengrass y esta chica Silvana Neeson, nada nuevo, sabía que a la hermana de Daphne le gustaba Draco, pero otra fue quien le llamó la atención Hermione "Cabeza de Arbusto- Sangre Sucia" Granger, bajó la mirada luego de recibir la de Pansy y eso, ella que es "tan inteligente", supuestamente, fue la que la delató, ELLA, era a quien Draco había besado, ESA era la que tenía Pansy atravesada, ESTA era la vez que Pansy iría mas lejos y no se burlaria de Granger, este era el momento de hacerla sufrir.

Al momento que todo el banquete desapareció, Pansy fue la primera de la mesa Slytherin en levantarse, buscando cierta mirada Caramelo, y la encontró.

Hermione no entendió porqué al ver a Malfoy besar a Parkinson sintió esa ira, ese sentimiento de asco mezclado con traición, pero si el Señor Malfoy no era más que un compañero de clase, muy desagradable, por cierto. Si era su Adversario. ¿Por qué sintió algo siquiera? Si el único chico que le importaba de manera sentimental era Harry Potter, que estaba sentado a su lado. No entendió.

Ciertamente, lo que sí entendió es que Pansy, al ser la novia de él, había adivinado que fue ella quién le cacheteó, por cómo la estaba mirando ahora, con esa cara furiosa y resentida que ahora formaba la más siniestra de las sonrisas que jamás había visto en su rostro. Pero Hermione no es Gryffindor por casualidad, así que mantuvo esa mirada, sin dedicarle muchos sentimientos, solo una neutra expresión, que Pansy sostuvo con aún más rabia dentro de sí.

Diganme, les gustó? Escribo esto con todo mi cariño, les mando Besos! Gracias. Algún Fav? Review? Sugerencia? Todas son bien recibidas!

Atentamente: Cattleya.


End file.
